The Story of Peddie: An Everlasting Love
by chiheerios
Summary: Patricia has kept a secret from Eddie all these years. When he learns, how will he react? What happens to the love of a lifetime?
1. Chapter 1 Life

**Hi guys! I LOVE HOUSE OF ANUBIS! Peddie is my OTP, and I love to write for them. I watched the finale and for some weird reason this story snuck into my mind...:) Hope you like it. R&R!**

"No..no..this cannot be happening..." Patricia Williamson mumbled to herself. She stared down at the pregnancy test in her hands. A little pink plus sign burned its way into her mind. Tears spilled from her eyes, smearing her mascara down her face. She wiped them away and pounded the wall, silently cursing...

_Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!_

Patricia Williamson's eyes shot open. She was staring at the cream colored ceiling of her bedroom. She blinked rapidly remembering the dream. Only it wasn't a dream. It was a memory. A memory that occurred exactly fourteen years ago.

She got out of bed, and walked into her bathroom. She brushed her hair out and went into the kitchen. Her daughter, Scarlett, was sitting at the counter eating pancakes. She looked just like her father. Dirty blonde hair that wrapped around her beautiful face. She had his mysterious, brown eyes. The only thing that she had of her mom was her smile, and attitude. The rest was all him. Even her accent.

"Morning." Patricia said giving her daughter's hair a little ruffle.

"Hey mom." she said not looking up from her breakfast.

"What's wrong?" Patricia asked cocking her hip and leaning against the counter top, with raised eyebrows.

Scarlett smiled, and slid over an envelope to her mom. Patricia picked it up and pulled out the letter.

"Dear Miss. Scarlett Williamson. We are pleased to inform you that-Oh my gosh! Scarlett you got accepted to the school?"

Scarlett nodded ecstatically, she pulled her hair behind her ear, revealing a neat row of three earrings.

Patricia's eyes scanned the letter, and she smiled "You'll be staying at Anubis House?"

"Yeah. Why?" Scarlett said getting off the chair, and taking her empty plate to the sink.

"I was in that house." Patricia said reminiscing her years there. And the mysteries..

"Really? Wow. What a coincidence.." Scarlett said turning around.

"It says here you have to be there in a week. Are you ready to be there that quickly?" Patricia asked slipping the letter into the envelope.

"I'm already packed." Scarlett said pointing to a pile of suitcases in her bedroom. Patricia laughed.

"Alright then. Guess we're returning to Anubis!"

A week later Scarlett and Patricia were standing in the foyer of Anubis House. Even after fourteen years, the place still looked the same. Patricia looked up at where Victor's office used to be. It was a small den. For some reason, she felt a twinge of sadness. Victor was a big part of her life here. In both good and bad ways. Now that he was dead, she felt bad.

"I'm going to go check out my room." Scarlett said all excited.

Patricia waved her off. She walked down the boy's room hallway and pushed the door open to the room that used to belong to Fabian Rutter and Eddie Miller. It had changed. Looked like the boy's who roomed here now were slobs. Patricia turned her glance to the bed in the right corner. She bit her lip and backed out of the room, quietly shutting the door. Patricia walked into the living room. Still the same. Even the furniture was the same. She turned around and looked into the kitchen.

She could imagine Eddie with her back to her, making a hoagie. She was so overwhelmed with feelings she whispered aloud

"Eddie."

The figure turned around. It was really Eddie.


	2. Chapter 2 We Meet Again

She was so overwhelmed with feelings she said aloud

"Eddie."

The figure turned around. It was really Eddie.

"Patricia?" he asked putting the hoagie down. He hadn't changed at all. His face matured a little, but he still had his spiky dirty blonde hair. And those mysterious eyes. Still piercing as ever.

"Uh..hi.."She said her voice shaking faintly. She pushed her red-brown hair out of her eyes as he left the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her,walking over. She took a gentle step back.

"I could ask you the same thing.."

Eddie laughed "Reminds you of when we first met, huh?" Patricia looked down and smiled.

"Yeah." This was getting more awkward by the second. As long as he didn't ask again-

"So, what are you doing here, Yacker?" he asked stepping even closer.

Damn. He asked the one question she didn't want to answer. Might as well tell him the truth

"My daughter was accepted, and today is her first day. She's staying at Anubis House."

Eddie's eyes widened but then went back to normal. He asked very slowly

"Daughter? So, you're married?" He seemed to be looking at her hand for a wedding ring. She stuffed her hands into her leather jacket pockets.

"No." She said with a edge to her voice. Eddie opened his mouth to speak, when Scarlett ran in to the room.

"Mom! Guess what! I'm staying in your old room!" she exclaimed happily. Patricia smiled and told her that that was great. She looked back at Eddie. Scarlett spun around to face him.

"Oh. Hello." she said cautiously.

"Scarlett, this was a good friend of mine when we lived here, Eddie." Patricia said keeping the lies to a minimum, but kept the truth platonic.

"Oh, ok. Nice to meet you." She said not extending her hand or anything. Just like her mom would act.

Eddie looked at her binder in her arms, and saw a Sick Puppies band sticker on it.

"You like Sick Puppies?" he asked smiling.

"Oh, yeah. They rock. My mom turned me on to them." she said excitedly.

"Funny. I turned your mom on to them." Eddie mumbled just loud enough for Patricia to make out. She glared at him, with tears pricking her eyes. He knew.

"Have you heard their new album? I think it's available on iTunes already." Eddie said pulling out his iPhone. He nodded confirming his theory.

"Really? Awesome! I'm gonna go buy it!" Scarlett said running out of the room without a goodbye.

As soon as he realized Scarlett was gone, Eddie looked at Patricia.

"Patricia, she looks just like me."

Patricia felt the life being squeezed out of her. She flash backed to the day she found out she was pregnant.

_She walked into the living room to find Eddie sitting on the couch. He was listening to his iPod and reading Rolling Stone magazine._

_"**Eddie.." Patricia said gently tapping his shoulder. He pulled the buds out, and turned to face her. Her face was stained with tears.**_

**_"Hey, Yacker. What's wrong.." he asked motioning for her to sit down. Patricia sighed, and slowly said_**

**_"I'm leaving."_**

**_"Where are you going?" he asked concerned._**

**_"Anywhere but here." she said getting up._**

**_"Wait, what? Patricia what happened?" Eddie asked really worried._**

**_"I'm sorry, Eddie. We're over. Good bye." Patricia said choking back more tears. She hurried out of the room._**

**_"Wait what? Patricia! Wait!" he called after her. She slammed the door to her room and threw herself on her bed._**

**_"Patricia? What's wrong?" this time Joy said this. Patricia lifted herself off of her pillows, and sobbed._**

**_"J..Joy...I have to leave. As soon as possible. I cannot stay here."_**

**_"Patricia, what happened?" Joy asked sitting down. Patricia pulled the pregnancy test from her pocket and handed it to Joy._**

**_"Oh Patricia, no.." Joy whimpered. Her best friend was pregnant at 17. Tears formed in her eyes, and they fell as she hugged her sobbing roommate._**

**_"It was all so spontaneous. We didn't think anything would happen. But I was late for 2 weeks so I just wanted to make sure. I didn't think I would be pregnant!" she sobbed into Joy's shoulder._**

**_"Shh..shh..it's ok. I'll help you leave. Let me call up my cousin in London. She has an apartment for rent. You're like family. I'm sure she'll give it to you for free.." Joy said getting up and pulling out her cell phone._**

**_"Thank you. I have to call my parents. I can't keep this from them."_**

**_"But you can keep it from Eddie?"_**

Patricia told her parents. They flipped out on her and called her a slut. They shut her out completely. One day she went home with Scarlett in her arms, and they cried over the beauty of the baby. They were still mad, but they loved her. She was their daughter.

Patricia and Scarlett have been living in that apartment ever since.

Eddie stared at her "Did you not hear me? I said she looks just like me!"

Patricia's mouth felt dry and rough. She couldn't form words.

"Is that why you just left? Because you were pregnant? Why didn't you tell me!" he yelled. Patricia was crying. She wiped her tears, and formed a few words

"I thought you would be mad."

"Why would I be mad? Upset with myself and shocked, yes. But not mad!"

"What was I supposed to think, Eddie? Just because we were dating, that your 'bad boy' persona would vanish? We were seventeen. We had a quick fling in your bedroom without knowing anything. If I told you, you would have left me. Or worse told me everything would be ok. Then think about it, and dump me on my own. You think a 17 year old would give up all his dreams for a pregnant girlfriend?" Patricia sobbed at him.

"I wouldn't have left you, Patricia!" Eddie screamed flinging his iPhone on the ground.

"You say that now, but back then you would have. Eddie, we were kids. We didn't know anything. I was better off on my own." Patricia said sitting down, wiping her tears.

"All these years, I have tried to find someone. But no one fit the bill, because I couldn't get over you! There was something pulling me back to the day you left but I didn't know what. I guess now I know.." Eddie said shaking his head.

"And you didn't even bother telling me that I was a dad? Why?"

"Scarlett grew up just fine, if you're questioning my parenting! She rarely asks about her dad, and I tell her that I don't want to talk about it! So, she doesn't push!"

"I'm sure she loves not knowing who her dad is. Don't you think she would have made my life better too? I have no life! I'm a substitute teacher here!" he yelled back.

"Sorry I didn't tell you, Eddie. But I had good reason. I love my daughter too much." Patricia said walking away.

"And I love you too much." Eddie said shaking his head.

Neither of them realized that Scarlett was standing at the top of the stairs, listening to every single word...crying.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Confessions

**Guys, I cannot thank you enough for all the feedback! I just posted this last night and already 9-10 reviews. I will try to upload one or two new chapters each day till it is finished. Read and Review! You can find me on as lalaz13**

"I love you too much." Eddie said shaking his head, and sitting down.

They didn't realize Scarlett standing at the top of the staircase, listening...and crying.

"Mom?" her voice whimpered. Patricia looked up to see her daughter staring at her in disbelief.

"Scarlett.." Patricia said her voice cracking. "How much did you hear?"

"Does it really matter? Why didn't you tell me...?" she asked crying.

"Oh, Scarlett. I didn't tell you, because it hurt me to even think about it. I didn't want to see that happen to you." Patricia said climbing the stairs and sitting down.

"I hate you." Scarlett said crying her eyes out. She picked up her binder and ran to her bedroom.

Patricia sat there horrified. Scarlett never told her she hated her. Patricia got up and mumbled to herself "It's time for me to leave."

"Eddie. Tell her I left. I'll call her later." Patricia hissed leaving the House.

"Yeah, sure." Eddie said getting up. He walked up the staircase, and knocked on Scarlett's door.

"Who is it?" he heard someone sniffle.

"Eddie.." he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

He heard a scurry of footsteps and then the door lock, unlocking. A little blonde face peered through the door. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears.

"I hate you too, you know." she said glaring at him. Eddie felt his heart snap in two. He barely knew his daughter, and yet he loved her.

"Will you give me a chance to explain?" he asked softly and gently.

He heard a sigh on the other side of the door, and her head hit the door. He heard her murmur "Shit..." but then

"Yes. But I ask the questions, got it?" She pulled the door open and let him in.

"Ok. Shoot." he said slipping into the room. He couldn't help but stare at his daughter. She looked just like him, with some of her mom. She had her mom's spunk, curiosity, and style. But her eyes, hair, face..they were all his.

"How? No..not how...why?" he cried sitting down on her bed looking up at him, tears streaming.

"You're what, fourteen? I think you understand "where babies come from." Eddie said chuckling.

"Yeah, I get it, you had sex. But how? She said you were 'friends?' she said her voice trembling. She played with the variety of rings and bangles on her hands.

"No, we were more. Way more. I was crazy about her. I thought she was crazy about me, but she left."

"Left you?" Scarlett asked sitting up.

"No. Left Anubis House. Out of the blue she came and dumped me..later that evening she packed up her stuff, and left in a cab. I called her so many times, but the number always said it was disconnected. This is the first time I have had any contact with her, since.." Eddie said shaking his head.

"You haven't had contact with the person you loved for fourteen years?" Scarlett said in disbelief.

"I know, it sounds crazy. But that's life, Scarlett." Eddie said realizing the horrible truth.

"I like the way you say my name. We have similar voices.." she said smiling at her dad.

"When I first realized you were my daughter, and I heard your voice the first thing that came to mind was 'well, I can't call her, Yacker Jr.." Eddie said jokingly.

Scarlett laughed "Oh! You're the one who called mom that! She mentioned that name one time, and I asked her who said that...She just said 'a friend' and she left." She didn't tell him that later she heard her mom crying. If her mom cried it was very rare.

"I called her Yacker, because when we first met she couldn't stop talking. She likes to go on and on.." Eddie said remembering when he first met the girl he loved.

"Nice..." Scarlett said awkwardly. She didn't really know what to say next.

"Scarlett, I'd like to get to know you. I missed fourteen years of your life, and I want to catch up.." Eddie said breaking the silence. He knew it would be too soon for her, but he just wanted to know his little girl.

"Uh..I...I'd like that, too.." Scarlett said surprising him.

"You would?" Eddie asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, I would. But, can we keep it between the two of us. I'm really mad at my mom right now, and I don't want her butting in.."

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Eddie said trailing off.

"I knew you wouldn't understand..." Scarlett said shaking her head.

"No, I do..Ok, just you and me." Eddie said getting up. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Yeah. Um, how do I get in contact with you?" Scarlett asked picking up her cellphone.

"Oh, actually..I'm a teacher here. My dreams of becoming a rock-star or a music producer kind of crashed when my old boss ran a Ponzi scheme. This is all I could do on short notice.."

"Oh..my dad's my teacher..great.." Scarlett said leaning back on her bed, groaning.

Eddie laughed "Actually when I came here, my dad was the principal..."

Scarlett looked at him, her eyes wide. "My grandfather was the school principal?..."

Eddie flinched at the word grandfather. How would he react?

"Yeah. So, I guess I'll see you in class on Monday." Eddie said heading for the door.

"Yup. See you then, Eddie." Scarlett said waving.

"Uh, Mr. Miller in class." Eddie said wanting to keep his personal life private.

"Sure. See ya." she said. He shut the door as he left, and Scarlett exhaled.

What just happened? she thought. She leaned back on the pile of pillows on her bed, and sighed. Her lower lip trembled, and slowly tears fell from her eyes. She loved her mom, but how could she keep this from her?

And was she ready to get to know her dad, so quickly?


	4. Chapter 4 Horrifying Destiny

**Chapter 4 guys! Told you I would upload quickly! Not sure how long this story is going to be. As I'm writing I realized that I'm gonna make a spin-off of this story after I finish this one :) Enjoy!**

Patricia shoved the key in the doors door knob, and pushed the apartment door open. She tossed her keys on the coffee table and sat down on the couch. She slumped down, and shoved her hands in her face and started to cry. She hadn't cried in ages. But, Eddie did something to her. He pushed her buttons in ways you cannot imagine. No, he triggered past feelings for him.

She grabbed a tissue off of the table, and blew her nose. She walked over to the TV and opened the cabinets underneath it. She retrieved a burgundy photo album, and walked back over to the couch. She opened it and found her quick, 17 year old handwriting:

_**Scarlett Williamson **_

_**July 7, 2012**_

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she flipped to the next page. It was a picture of a little baby, sleeping in a hospital crib. The caption read

_**Scarlett-2 days**_

Patricia turned to the very last page where there was a pocket, just for documents. She took out her daughter's birth certificate.

**NAME: Scarlett Rebecca Williamson **

**SEX: Female**

**DOB: July 7, 2012 **

**TIME: 7:00 a.m**

**WEIGHT: 8 lbs**

**EYE: Brown**

**HAIR: Blonde**

**MOTHER: Patricia Williamson**

**FATHER: N/A**

She remembered perfectly when she crossed out Eddie's name. She didn't want anybody to know. Her heart felt very heavy. Her cellphone started to ring. She pulled it out of her purse and hit the little green button.

"Hello?" Patricia asked into the phone. A little bit of static came from the line, but the voice was clear

"Patricia! Hi!" Nina' American accent drawled excitingly.

"Nina! I thought you were in Egypt with Fabian?" Patricia asked happy to hear her good friend's voice.

"Oh we still are. We finally got a hold of a phone. It's so beautiful here. I can see why the Frobisher-Smythe's didn't want anyone getting their hands on all those beautiful treasures." Nina said laughing.

"Yeah.." Patricia said. Suddenly she stopped cold. Her hands frantically went back to the photo album, and back to the birth certificate. Just like she thought. Her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God.."

"Patricia, what's wrong?" Nina asked full of concern. You could hear her adjusting the phone to try and listen better.

"Nina, you know how I have a daughter?" Patricia asked. She called her a few years back and Nina heard Scarlett crying. Patricia ended up breaking down and telling her the truth. Nina was relieved and told her that it's ok.

"Yeah, how is she?" Nina asked happily.

"Good, she's at Anubis House..but.." Patricia said slowly forming words.

"But what?" Nina asked pressing the receiver closer to her mouth.

"Nina, my daughter is the Chosen One.." Patricia said the dreaded words.


	5. Chapter 5 Not Technically Eavesdropping

**Hi! Chapter 5! :) LOVING ALL YOUR COMMENTS! It inspires me to keep writing. I always thought I was a "mehh" writer. What do you think? I know this chapter is short, but I wanted it a little shorter than the others. **

"Oh my God, Patricia. What?" Nina asked her voice shaking.

"Nina, my daughter is the next Chosen One.." Patricia repeated squeezing the phone tightly.

"That would explain why the locket stopped working for me.." Nina said to herself.

"You didn't think about telling me that?" Patricia freaked out over the phone.

"I thought it was nothing. Do you think I should give it to her?" Nina asked gently.

"No! I mean..Yes..or...I don't know. This is a lot to process." Patricia said her head spinning. She heard Nina sigh, and mumble a few words to someone. Probably Fabian.

"I'll let you absorb this. I'll try to call you soon, ok?" Nina said swiftly. Patricia felt relieved that she could finally get off the phone.

"Great. Thanks. Bye." Patricia said quickly, and hung up. Her head was spinning, and she felt really dizzy. This day couldn't get worse. It just..couldn't. Her phone rang again

"Hello?" Patricia asked into the phone. No one answered. She heard some faint voices.

"HELLO?" Patricia asked louder. The voices were laughing.

_"She still does that! If I get her mad she doesn't punish me, she just pours water on my head. It works like a charm."_

Scarlett. Why is Scarlett talking about what Patricia does?

_"I made a mistake a few years back and made a bet with another Anubis resident, Jerome, and said I could get your mom to dance with me. He ended up telling her, and she was flirting with me. She got really angry and dumped milk on my head. I guess I deserved it."_

Eddie. Eddie and Scarlett were together. Talking. No. The day just got worse.

* * *

><p>After Eddie left, Scarlett ran after him<p>

"Eddie? I'm not doing anything right now. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee and talk? I'm sure there is a lot we don't know about each other."

Eddie looked at her unsurely but nodded "Sure. Let me grab my coat, and we can go."

They left and went to the school cafeteria. Eddie filled to paper cups with the coffee from the pot, and handed her one.

"Thanks." she said extending her hand. She took a sip, and cringed.

"I know, it sucks." Eddie said chuckling. He put his cup down.

"So, how did you come to this school?" he asked her. She smiled

"Well, mom told me she went here. I applied for a scholarship. I'm a straight A student in all honors but I have some marks on my permanent record. Anyway, I applied. A month later a letter comes in the mail saying I have been accepted on full scholarship."

"What kind of marks? Like demerits?" Eddie asked intrigued. She began to sound like him more and more.

"Yeah. Pranks and stuff. I once filled the teachers coffee cup with gasoline instead of tea. She didn't drink it thank God, but it was hilarious seeing her stare at it and sniff it."

"That's a little extreme." Eddie said a little shocked.

"I was trying to get someone's attention. It worked." Scarlett said leaning back.

"Boys? Any good?" Eddie was sort of weirded out by that topic, but she seemed ok.

"He was a total jerk. Tried to get me to sleep with him. What idiot does that to a 14 year old?" Scarlett yelled a little too forcefully.

"I took care of it though. Put a fish behind his locker. The smell drove him crazy. They actually had to rip his locker out to find the source."

"You really are a little me. And a little Patricia." Eddie said laughing. His daughter was full of sass and spunk.

"Mom played pranks?" Scarlett said totally surprised.

"Oh yeah. She put stuff in my locker, dumped food scraps on me, pushed me in manure, and dumped liquids on people!"

"She still does that! If I get her mad she doesn't punish me, she just pours water on my head. It works like a charm." Scarlett said laughing her head off.

""I made a mistake a few years back and made a bet with another Anubis resident, Jerome, and said I could get your mom to dance with me. He ended up telling her, and she was flirting with me. She got really angry and dumped milk on my head. I guess I deserved it."

"I guess I'm more like her than I thought. I would have done the same thing. Hope she did more though." Scarlett said throwing her coffee cup in the garbage.

"She bought chocolate covered worms, but the box was written in French. She gave them to me as a apology, and I took them. Without telling her I'm fluent in French. I handed them out to everyone in school." Eddie said thinking about that memory.

"Wow. You guys were awesome!" Scarlett said admiring her parents.

* * *

><p>Patricia realized that Scarlett pocket-dialed her.<p>

Eddie spoke "So, what do you think of the school so far?"

"Oh it's really cool. Even this cafeteria is nice."

The cafeteria. They're in the school cafeteria. Patricia tore herself off the couch, grabbed the keys and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6 Let It All Out

Patricia ran to her car, and slammed the door shut. She pushed her foot on the gas and drove back to the school. She ran into the building, and walked to the cafeteria.

"Well, it's getting pretty late. The house keeper will be wondering where I am if I'm late for dinner." Scarlett said picking up her bag, and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Ok. It was really nice talking to you, Scarlett." Eddie said standing up.

"You too." she said walking away. She was heading for the door. Patricia hurried away, and hid behind a wall. She heard the door squeak open.

"Oh, I forgot something." Scarlett said rushing back.

"What?" Eddie said confused. Scarlett ran up to him and gave him a big hug. He was shocked at first but then hugged her back.

"I know we just met, but I feel like I've know you for ages, Eddie." Scarlett said smiling.

"Maybe someday you'll call me dad?" Eddie asked a little hesitant.

"Maybe." Scarlett said walking away. She pulled the cafeteria door open, and left the building. Patricia saw this as the perfect moment to go yell at Eddie.

She pulled the door open, right as he was cleaning up his coffee cup.

"What's the deal?" Patricia screamed at him. He flinched and turned around.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you trying to ruin her life? and mine? Setting her up like that? Acting like you care!" She screamed gesturing to the cafeteria doors.

"I DO CARE!" Eddie screamed back slamming the coffee cup into the garbage can.

"If you cared you would have told me you wanted to get to know her! Not go behind my back, and start having secret meetings!" Patricia screamed again. She was filled with anger. She absolutely hated it when people lied, deceived, or cheated.

"She wanted to get to know me!" Eddie said slamming his fist on the table.

"You just found out about her! She's a teenager! You should have given her time to process everything!" Patricia said in a motherly way. She was doing all this for her little girl.

"I knew about her before today!" Eddie screamed back at her, instantly shutting up.

"WHAT? HOW?" Patricia roared furious. How did he know?

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that you don't want me to know my own daughter!"

"You could have told me you wanted to know her!"

"I didn't tell you because she asked me not too!" he screamed stepping closer to her.

"That's not a good answer, Eddie! You took a fourteen year old's word, over mine?" Patricia cried almost in tears.

"You want a better answer? Fine, here's your better answer. I didn't tell you, because I love you." Eddie freaked out.

Patricia's heart dropped to the floor. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Before she could process anything, Eddie grabbed her face and kissed her. He pulled her closer. Patricia's eyes shot open, and she pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she cried in tears.

"Just think about it." Eddie said leaning in to kiss her again. Patricia stared at him, and leaned away. She grabbed her purse

"No." she said simply, and ran out the door in tears.

But she knew she had to think about it. Eddie had found his way back in her life whether she liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7 Resolved Feelings

**CHAPTER 7! _WARNING: it gets intense and heavy. _**

A few days passed after what went down in the cafeteria. Patricia was thinking about it for a long time. Patricia went into her closet and pulled out an old Anubis yearbook. She flipped through the pages. Several notes from Sibuna, and then one in the back from Eddie.

You and me together Yacker. We're something special. I love you and I always will. You're mine. -Eddie

Patricia felt herself go numb. She still loved Eddie. She always had. She picked up her phone and dialed his number.

"Patricia?" his voice asked shocked.

"Get over here, now." she said shakily into the receiver.

"Ok..." Eddie said hanging up. Patricia sat on the floor in her bedroom staring at that message from Eddie for about ten minutes. A knock at her door startled her. She sprang up and ran to the door. She opened it, and saw Eddie.

"Hey, what's up. Why did you-" he started.

He didn't get to finish. Patricia threw her arms around him and kissed him hard. She pressed her body against his, and pulled him into the apartment. She shut the door using one hand, and held him close to her using the other.

She ran her fingers through his hair, as they guided themselves to her bedroom. Eddie pulled apart

"Change of heart?"

"Shut up, Eddie. Just kiss me." she said breathlessly.

This felt right. It felt perfect. Like this was meant to be. He pressed her back to his body and laid her down on the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head, and pulled off her blouse. She let him undo her bra, and slip it off of her slender shoulders. They just lay there for a second, staring at one another.

"I love you Eddie. I love you so much. I want you back in my life.." Patricia said out of breath.

"You never lost me." Eddie said kissing her neck. Patricia began to cry, and he pulled her closer. He pulled off her sweat pants, and she pulled off his pants.

They pulled the covers of her bed back and crawled in kissing. It was perfect. Truly perfect.

A few hours later they lay, hugging one another. Eddie wiped away Patricia's tears and they were talking.

"How did you know, Eddie?" Patricia asked pulling his arms tighter around her.

"I heard you tell Joy. I followed you up to your bedroom and I heard you tell her." Eddie said regretful. Patricia pulled away, and covered herself with a blanket.

"You knew all along that I was pregnant, and you didn't offer to help?"

"You were right. I was scared. I was ready to run. I wasn't thinking. I thought that you already made up your mind about doing this on your own. So, I kept quiet and let you do it." Eddie said stroking Patricia's hair.

"Thank you. It really was the best choice you ever made." Patricia said rolling back into his arms.

"I did it because I loved you. I still do. I waited every day by the phone hoping for a phone call from you, telling me. One day, I cracked and I called Joy. I begged her to tell me the truth. She said that she cares about this baby and wants it to have a good life. And that if that meant telling me everything she will. She told me your due date, and sent me copies of the ultrasounds. She even sent me a picture of you and Scarlett from her Kindergarten graduation. It's hanging in my room. When people ask me who those people are I tell them "my family." Eddie said holding her close, and looking at the ceiling.

"Dammit Joy...I want to be mad at her for breaking a promise, but I can't help but be thankful. You would've been a really good dad...and.." Patricia trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say husband.

"And what?" Eddie asked curiously. He knew she wanted to say husband. He'd do anything to make Patricia his wife. But he had to think about Scarlett now. Not just them.

Can we get back together, Eddie? I miss us. Yacker and Weasel, you know. You changed a lot, but I hope that hasn't changed."

"Yacker, we never broke up. At least not in my eyes. I can still be your Weasel, if you want."

"I want, Slimeball. I want." Patricia said before she kissed him once more.


	8. Chapter 8 Family Reunion

_**CHAPTER 8! I'm so happy with all my reviews :) Thank you so much Peddie Shippers! WHO WANTS A SEASON 3?**_

Patricia stirred in her bed, as she rubbed her eyes open. She felt around her and realized that Eddie wasn't there..Did she dream all of it? She heard a cough and sat up covering herself with her blanket

"I thought you left.." Patricia said relieved. Eddie was standing in the doorway, with two mugs of coffee smiling.

"I woke up earlier and made you some coffee. I do have to leave soon. Teaching schedule." Eddie said handing her a mug. Patricia took it and smiled.

"Ok." She wasn't exactly sure what to say next. Eddie filled the awkward silence

"So, last night was..?"

Patricia smiled "Long overdue, I guess? I really don't know, I just..I knew I had to be with you."

"Well, would you like to go out to dinner tonight? Around 8:00?" Eddie asked putting his shoes on.

"I can't. I have parent-teacher conferences with Scarlett's teachers.." Patricia started. Eddie raised his eyebrows, and winked at her. That's right. He was her teacher.

"Right..Yeah, I'd like that. We can start over?" Patricia said taking a sip of the coffee.

"Absolutely. I'll call you later, ok?" Eddie said coming over to her. He kissed her forehead and left the room. He turned around, waved, smiled and left the apartment. Patricia put the coffee cup on her dresser, and laid back.

What happened last night? Did all those high school feelings come rushing back? Did she rush things? Her head asked all these questions, but her heart was obviously telling her to shut up. She never stopped loving him. Simple as that...

* * *

><p>Later that night, Patricia piled into her car and drove back to the school. She was wearing something a little more past Patricia. The goth-punk high school version Patricia. She knocked on Eddie's classroom door. Scarlett was sitting at his desk, but Eddie wasn't there yet.<p>

"Scarlett." Patricia said smiling. Her daughter swiveled in her chair and turned around

"Hey mom."

Patricia bit her lip, and quietly exhaled. She took a seat next to her daughter. Scarlett pulled her hair back with a hair tie, and slipped on a black headband. Patricia noticed that she was wearing something around her neck.

"Scarlett, what's that around your neck?" Patricia asked leaning in to get a closer look.

"Just something Aunt Nina sent me from Egypt. No big deal." Scarlett said fingering the necklace through her shirt.

The room suddenly felt very hot. Nina sent her something?

"What is it, Scarlett? You can tell me."

Scarlett sighed and pulled the necklace out of her shirt. It was the Eye of Horus locket. Patricia's eyes widened, and she couldn't believe it.

"Anything strange happen?" Patricia asked cautiously. Her daughter looked at her like she was crazy. She opened her mouth to say something, but just then Eddie came in.

"Sorry I'm late. Was finishing up a report." he said sitting down at his desk. Patricia sneaked a little smile at him, and he discreetly winked back. Scarlett was looking at her black nails.

"So..-" Eddie started. Scarlett looked up and cut him off

"Look, can we talk about the elephant in the room? You both know, I know. So just cut the crap, ok?"

Patricia's mouth dropped open "Scarlett!" She never talked like that. This was new.

"Oh, ." Eddie said uncomfortably. He fiddled with a pen on his desk. He looked up and caught Patricia's worried eye.

"Ok, what gives?" Scarlett asked sitting up. She knew something was up.

Eddie shut his eyes, and sighed. "Scarlett, there's no easy way to say this.."

"We started seeing each other again." Patricia finished in a rushed tone. Scarlett's eyes widened. She pushed her chair back, and went to the door. Eddie and Patricia looked at her. She shook her head, pulled the door open, and let it slam behind her.

Patricia lowered her head, and sighed.

Scarlett knew.

She knew, and she was mad.


	9. Chapter 9 Everything Changes

Patricia sighed and looked back up at Eddie "I knew this would happen. It's too soon for her to know.."

"She wanted to know." Eddie said a little demandingly. Patricia raised her eyebrows

"You didn't have to tell her, dufus!" Eddie smiled. She hadn't called him that in ages. Patricia stood up and picked up her purse

"Look, I don't think we can go get dinner tonight." Patricia said heading for the door.

"But, this morning you said...And last night.."

"Last night was rushed. It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that to you. I want to be with you, Eddie. I do. But not if it means ruining my daughters life." Patricia said twisting the door knob.

"Our daughter's." Eddie corrected her.

"No. My daughter." Patricia said shaking her head. She turned the door knob, and left the room mouthing the word "Sorry"

* * *

><p>"Hi, I'm looking for Scarlett Williamson?" Patricia asked the Anubis House house mother. Her name was Hannah, and she was a kind, elderly lady.<p>

"Oh, yes she just ran in. Seemed a little frazzled. What is your relationship with her?" Hannah asked as Patricia scribbled her name in the log in book.

"I'm her mother. May I?" Patricia asked pointing to the upstairs. Hannah let her pass.

Patricia walked down the hallway and put her ear to her daughter's door.

_"And it just started glowing?"_

A voice cried in the room.

_"Yeah! I was helping Hannah up in the attic, and all of a sudden the locket started glowing. It was so weird."_

_"Weird. We should go up to the attic tonight, and check it out again."_

_"Maybe. It could take my mind off of...never mind."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing Lauren. Forget about it. If you really are my friend, you won't push, ok?"_

_"Alright. But, we will go to the attic right? Figure out why it's glowing?"_

_"Yeah, sure. Why not. After light's out."_

Scarlett was talking with her roommate. The roommates voice was eerily familiar. Patricia flipped out her cellphone, and dialed the number Nina called from a week ago.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered. Fabian.

"Fabian. Hey, it's Patricia. Is Nina there? It's kind of urgent." Patricia asked stepping away from the bedroom door. She cupped her hand around the receiver, so the conversation would be a little more private.

"Yes. She's just decoding some hieroglyphics that we found in an excavated tomb. Actually, they-"

"Fabian, you know I love and support you guys but really, it's urgent that I talk to Nina. Like now."

"What's wrong?" Fabian asked worried. Patricia heard Nina yell "who's on the other line, Fabian?" He said in a hushed voice "Patricia. She needs to talk to you." Nina's voice cracked "Oh. Give me the phone, please."

"Hello?" Nina's voice carried through the phone.

"Nina! You sent the locket to Scarlett?" Patricia hissed. She heard Nina sigh, and walk away.

"Yeah..I know it was stupid, but when you told me...I just thought that maybe it would help her."

"It was stupid. But thank you. I'm freaking out, because she's figuring everything out. She was in the attic with her friend when the locket started glowing! They're planning on going up tonight! And her friend is a little pushy."

"What's this friends name?" Nina asked curiously.

"Uh..oh! Lauren." Patricia said remembering the name.

"Oh my God...Patricia I'll call you back, ok?"

"Wait! What's wrong?"

"Patricia, you know _my_ daughter has been missing for two years." Nina said reminding her of how she ran away from her school in America.

"And?"

"And, her name is Lauren. And she knows about everything."

"What do you mean everything?" Patricia asked walking down the stairs.

"I mean, she thinks that she was meant to be the Chosen One. I have to go talk to Fabian. Thanks for telling me. I'll talk to you later. Good night." Nina said hanging up. She sounded panicky, and frightened. Like she couldn't wait to get off of the phone.

Patricia stared at the phone. Her life was a mess. She rejected the boy she loved for the sake of her daughter, and now her daughter was discovering her dark, and horrifying fate.

Protecting the world as the Chosen One. With a best friend, who wants nothing more than to be the Chosen One.

_**So, I'm going to tone down everything about Scarlett being the Chosen One and focus on the Peddie love and family story. This is up to you: would you like me to write a spin-off about Scarlett's journey/life as the Chosen One? I want to, but it's up to my readers. So, what's the verdict? Yes or No?**_


	10. Chapter 10 Dear Diary

**Hi Guys! Just want to clear up some confusion (if any) If I write a spin-off about Scarlett being the Chosen One, that does NOT mean I will stop writing this FanFiction. Truthfully, since you guys love this story so much, I've been writing 2-3 chapters or more a day. The story will only have about one or two more chapters left because that's where my story ends :) And by your reactions to my question: Yes. I will be writing a spin-off. I'm so excited. I think I'm going to call it..Scarlett's Destiny. If you have any better title ideas, do not hesitate to include them in your review :) Thanks so much guys! Enjoy. Oh, P.S. I call Peddie, Peddie because that's what I've always called this couple. Patreddie is cute too, but the most popular one I think is Peddie. SIBUNA!**

After her phone call with Nina, Patricia drove back home. She laid down on her couch and turned on the TV. Nothing was on. She flipped the TV back off, and just stared at the feelings. She wished she could go back in time. Back in time when she found out she was pregnant. She wished she told Eddie and convinced him to stay with her. That way she wouldn't be in this mess. She wished she could think like her high school self. Without a care in the world. But that seemed like a lifetime ago..How could she go back so far in life?

She sat up and remembered. She kept a diary. She kept a diary during her junior year of Anubis House. But where was it?

She ran to the closet, and stood on her tip-toes peering at the top shelf. There was a stack of notebooks in the corner. She jumped up, and snatched them. History..Writing...Biology...French..DIARY! She threw the other notebooks on the floor, and went back to the couch. She opened up her diary, and read her scrawled handwriting. So much about Sibuna, and Eddie..She flipped to the last page of the diary. Long before she was pregnant. At least four months. The last installment was when Sibuna found the Mask of Anubis. She ignored all her past and just read what she thought about Eddie. Day 1. They day they met. She realized she never wrote Dear Diary...

**_Day 8_**

**_Hey,_**

**_Worst day ever. There's a new boy in school. His name is Eddie Miller. And he's staying at Anubis House! Oh and here's the real jaw-dropper: He's American. He thinks he's all that, but he's so not. He's so arrogant, and rude. Jerome has planned a Donkey Day. A fundraiser for Donkeys. I've been paired up with Eddie for the Wonkey Donkey! I have to be tied to him, and walk with one of my and his legs all day!_**

Patricia smiled remembering the day they met. She was irritated with him at first. But then she realized that he wasn't apologizing or being nice. He had attitude and spunk. He was different. He made her skin crawl, but the truth was..she loved it. It just took her a while to realize it. She flipped the page.

_**Day 9**_

_**Hey,**_

_**Wonkey Donkey wasn't so bad. We lasted 8 hours. Felt like forever. We beat down the pinata. We even won chocolates for lasting so long, but "his-royal-highness" didn't bother sharing. Eddie dared Jerome to eat 3 gallons of creamed carrot. And of course, Amber, Eddie and I were on clean up duty. He got carrot on my shirt, so I threw some at him. We ended up having a really fun creamed carrot fight. Mr. Sweet didn't give us detention! He just assigned us to work on the Exhibition Opening Ball. Not so bad..**_

Such harmless flirting. She couldn't believe she was so naive once. She turned a few pages

_**Day 11**_

_**For some weird reason, Eddie and I had to put up a curtain for the Ball. I was standing on the ladder when he shook the ladder and I fell in his arms. I yelled at him to get off of me, and he dropped me! My wrist really hurts. Got to go get ready for the ball.**_

_**LATER: The ball was...amazing. At the exhibition my wrist was killing me. Eddie came over and asked if he could massage my hand for me. I told him no, but he did it anyway. It felt so..right.. But I just snapped at him. At the ball a metal band was playing! Eddie cancelled my band, and called some Horns of Metal band! AND I GOT IN TROUBLE! Eddie apologized though...Later, he asked me why I don't dance, and I told him that I don't dance. A little while later, he asked me to dance! :) He was very good at asking me, because I did. And I had fun. He knows how to be a good guy sometimes. He made me happy.**_

_**Going to sleep smiling :)**_

Tears were filling up in Patricia's eyes. She remembered everything. She felt like her seventeen year old self again. She skimmed a few more pages, and then found a few more sweet entries about Eddie. Her diary was the one place she let go of her edgy, and too-cool-for-feelings persona.

_**Day 12**_

_**Hey,**_

_**I have a problem. I think I actually like Eddie. Not as a friend. I mean like-like. Crush. Like, a lot.. He speaks perfect French. He understood the chocolates perfectly, and he handed them out to everyone. I underestimated him :)**_

_**Day 23**_

_**Eddie tried to apologize for not telling me, and that he cares about what I think. I wanted to reply, but I have NO VOICE! He thought I was ignoring him. Later, I was studying when he came in once again. He said this was his last attempt. He told me he likes me, and that deep down he knows I like him too. He got really restless about wanting a reaction, so...I kissed him. We were about to kiss again but...Joy came in. Happy and sad. Happy: told him I was sick and couldn't talk. Sad: really wanted to kiss him again.**_

_**Day 32**_

_**Hey,**_

_**Amber told me today that I've been more mean to Eddie now, then when we hated each other. And Sibuna needs to finish the constellation task! We have all the reflectors and we can just hold them. But there's 5 of us and 6 reflectors. We need a Sibuna temp. Nina said no though. Hmm..Sibuna needs to finish the task, I need to be a better girlfriend. I hatched a plan: Blindfold Eddie and take him on a date to the cellar, and have him hold a reflector. It worked great at first. But then he tried to kiss me... :\ Got a little awkward with Sibuna there. Then he told me that he's falling for me :) :) :) But again, Sibuna was there! Amber huffed and Eddie thought it was me.. :( I got him to hold the reflector by saying it was a mirror and I smudged my make-up, and we formed the constellation! The door opened, and he freaked out. He fell into the next room, and all of a sudden...electrifying swords started swinging and almost chopped off his head! I jumped on him, saving his life. He started to take off the blindfold to try and kiss me again, but...Sibuna.:( Back in the library, I told him it was trust exercise and he passed. His reward was a picnic, and...that kiss he was waiting for :)**_

She shut the diary, and sighed. She placed it on the table, and looked at her watch. She thought about it, and she knew what she had to do.

Break-up with Eddie for the sake of Scarlett.

or

Tell him that she completely, and totally in love with him for her own sake.

Which one would she choose?


	11. Chapter 11 The Painful Truth

**Hi guys! Chapter 11! Two more chapters left. OMG. Hahaha. 13 is my lucky number! Yay for Peddie! :) LOL. I was looking up Jade Ramsey's twitter on google and I accidentally typed in Jade Duffield. LOLOLOLOL. Sorry, I won't be able to private message anymore. The owner of this fanfiction's email is completely cluttered with my messages. LOL. ENJOY!**

A week later Patricia woke up and rolled onto her side. She had been avoiding Eddie forever, and he didn't call once. He was either mad, sad, or both. She flipped open her cell phone and checked for anything new. Nothing.

She sent a quick text message to Eddie

_Eddie..Can we talk? As soon as possible?_

She waited ten minutes, but no reply. She glanced at the clock and realized it was 9:22. He was in class teaching. She groaned and laid on her back. At exactly 9:30 she got a reply

_Yeah. Come at lunch. I'm teaching now. Don't text back. Busy_

Damn. He seemed seriously upset. Patricia sat up and thought to herself. Why do I care so much? Why do I feel the need to cry that he might not love me anymore? Why do I feel so empty without him? I wasn't like this when we met. I was so easy going, and calm. We tortured each other, and I kept my feelings hidden. Why is that different now?

A little voice in her head whispered.. "You weren't a mom back then." The voice was right. She realized that her punk bad-girl act had to vanish if the government wasn't going to take Scarlett away. The moment she saw her baby girl, she turned into a mom. A loving, caring, heartfelt mom .

* * *

><p>Around noon, Patricia walked into Anubis School and looked in Eddie's classroom. He was eating an apple, and was writing on the board.<p>

"Hey, Weasel."

He put the pen down, and turned around "Well if it isn't the Yacker.. So, what did you want to talk about?"

Patricia shut the door and made sure no one was around.

"You know what. Us. We need to talk about us."

"Ok, go ahead."

"I love you Eddie. I'm madly and completely in love with you. I can't get you off of mind, and I want to be with you..so badly. You mean everything to me.."

Eddie walked over to her and held her hands

"Thank God. I was getting worried you didn't want me back."

"Of course I want you back. I never wanted to leave you."

"So, are we together again?" Eddie asked unsurely. Patricia felt a big lump in her throat

"Let me finish...I want to be with you...but..but I can't. Whether we like it or not, Scarlett is a big part of this relationship. And I can only be happy, if she's happy. And you saw her reaction when she found out about us seeing each other again."

Eddie sighed and nodded "She wasn't happy at all."

"Do you understand?" Patricia asked gazing into his eyes. Eddie looked at her and nodded sadly

"Yeah I do..You're right, Scarlett is a big part of this relationship. She means the world to me.."

"And me.." Patricia said choking up. Eddie wiped a tear from her face. Patricia looked at him lovingly. She wanted to kiss him so badly. But she couldn't.

"I have to go.." she said getting off of one of the desks. She walked over to the door and whispered "I'm sorry Eddie."

She didn't see him turn around. She didn't see the tears in his eyes. She didn't see his heart breaking into a million pieces...


	12. Chapter 12 Family

Patricia left the classroom and leaned back on the wall. She started to cry. No, not cry. Sob. She keeled over on the floor and sobbed into her hands. Her entire body was trembling. She just lost the one thing that mattered the most to her, besides Scarlett.

"Mommy?" a little voice called. Patricia looked up and saw a little Scarlett. With pig tails. She blinked and saw a much older Scarlett. She was standing there with tears in her eyes, and looked very worried.

"Scarlett...when did you get here?" Patricia asked horrified that her daughter was seeing her like this. Please no..please don't say-

"I've been here since lunch. I was coming back to get a notebook, and I heard the door close. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you and Eddie..Why mom?" Scarlett asked crouching down, and then standing up. Patricia didn't see her push open the classroom door, and gesture for Eddie to come outside.

"Scarlett, you're just a kid. You won't unders-"

"Do NOT tell me I won't understand. I understand perfectly. You're worried that if you get back together with Eddie that my life will turn to crap... It won't, ok? I'll be fine... Look, ever since you saw Eddie again, you have been so happy... I've..I've never seen you this happy, before.. I have my own life. I'm happy. I have friends, I have you... I have a father! But this is your life, mom. And if you have another shot at happiness... then you take it. It would be stupid and selfish of me to stand in between true love. Yes, I said true love. It's blatantly obvious."

Patricia couldn't believe what she just heard. Eddie coughed behind her, and Patricia smiled. Very happy that he heard that.

Scarlett smiled at them. She pulled Patricia's hand, and Eddie's hand and put them together. They looked at each other awkwardly. She pushed them together, and they ended up kissing. Patricia giggled and wrapped her arms around Eddie. He pulled her closer. Scarlett smiled as they pulled apart. She gave them a big hug

"I love you guys..I mean..I love this family.."

Patricia just could not believe what her fourteen year old daughter just did. She just stood up to her, told her to fall in love, and called her ex-boyfriend/lover who fathered her baby, and her a family.

"I love you too, Scarlett...I mean...we love you too.." Patricia said in tears. She looked at Eddie happily and kissed her daughter's forehead. Eddie brought them closer to him. Scarlett buried her face in her dad's shirt, and cried. She mumbled something

"What was that, honey?" Patricia asked.

"I said..I love you mom and dad." Scarlett blubbered.

Eddie froze. Tears came spilling from his eyes. She called him dad. He was a dad to her now.

Patricia cried even harder. She finally had a family.

She was finally happy.


	13. Chapter 13 Fairy Tale Ending

A few days later Patricia couldn't believe how happy she was. She felt so connected to Eddie again. Not as adults or parents, but as a couple. A normal couple. Like they were in high school.

A week later, they were sitting in her living room, on the couch remembering their old times together.

"Do you remember our carrot fight?" Patricia asked snuggling in closer to him. Eddie laughed

"How could I forget? It took me hours to get the creamed carrot out of my hair."

"I'd think you'd be used to it from all the product you put in your hair.." Patricia joked, giggling. Eddie gave her look, thought about it, and nodded.

"How about the time you woke me up at midnight and dumped food on my head..?"

"And we got six weeks of detention..together. Best prank ever." Patricia said smiling. She leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Can you keep a secret? The day that we had that creamed carrot fight I knew I had fallen for you. You weren't afraid to speak your mind. You had sass, spunk and you had some serious attitude. You weren't like the girls in my other school who threw themselves at the bad-boy. You kept your cool and completely uninterested. You were perfect for me. But you hated me, so I kept the act up. It was hard, but I guess the results speak for themselves." Eddie pulling her closer. She laid her head on his chest.

"Can you keep a secret? I fell for you at the exact same time. But I thought you hated me..I loved the way you purposefully shook the ladder and I fell in your arms, I loved the way you massaged my hand, and how you asked me to dance. When I found out that it was a bet, I was upset because it meant you didn't like me. Didn't mean I stopped liking you. My feelings only got stronger when I learned you speak fluent French. I totally underestimated you.."

"Do you remember when I tried to kiss you in detention?"

"Like it was yesterday. I wanted to tell you how I felt, and I wanted to kiss you too, but my stupid brain insulted you instead."

"Yeah, I remember that perfectly. I also remember when Piper came. I was so damn confused. One minute you were your awesome, cool, attitude filled, no-nothing-about-Tchaikovsky self..and the next you are a prim, proper, mannered and classical music know-it-all. I was so relieved that their were two of you. For a split second I thought you had multiple personalities or something...or that I was going crazy.."

Patricia laughed "We've had some pretty good memories."

"And more to come.." Eddie said getting up. He walked to the kitchen and came out with his hands in fists.

"Ok..in both of these there are things that will make you happy. Pick a fist." Eddie said smiling.

Patricia cocked her head, and pointed to the left one.

"Close your eyes." Eddie said. She closed her eyes and he unwrapped a Hershey Kiss. He placed it in her mouth.

Delicious. But how about a real kiss?" she asked laughing.

"Ok..open your eyes." Eddie said. Patricia opened her eyes. She gasped

Eddie was on one knee with his fist still clenched "Time for surprise number two.." He opened his fist and revealed a ring. A small one, with a little black diamond in it. It was perfect for Patricia.

"Patricia, I fell in love with you the minute we met. And I fall in love with you every single time I see you, or hear your British yack. Will you please become my wife?"

Patricia was laughing and crying at the same time. She responded by getting on her knees and said

"Eddie, I fell in love with you the minute we met. And I fall in love with you every single time I hear your voice, or I see you. I would love to be your wife. I want to be with you till the day I die." She leaned in and pressed her lips on his.

"So, is that a yes?" Eddie asked slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Yes, Weasel. It's definitely a yes." she said before kissing him again.

The End :)

**Yes, you r****ead it right. My Peddie story is over. Don't know if I will be able to post my Scarlett story or not. Hope you guys liked it :) Thank you so much for taking time to read this story. Sibuna Forever! Hope for a Season 3!  
><strong>


End file.
